S: Seiryleigh
Session 22 DM: 1 skirts around the mass of people to go for the thing that chucked ice at it. And luckily for it... it has a great modifier and hits. PM DM: Seirixori looks like she's ready to react to the attack, but she freezes... and falls over into the water. Water just deep enough to cover her face. She does not get back up. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh moves quickly to Seirixori and attempts to pull her from the water. PM DM: C gets an attack of opportunity as you move away from it, but it manages to fully spill its guts and falls to the ground, under the water. PM DM: You pull Seirixori up out of the water. She is still paralyzed. PM DM: Lucky you. Ryleigh scoops Seirixori up and rushes her towards the entry of the cave. The ghast takes a swipe at the human, but her armor manages to protect her from any damage. PM DM: Gunnloda! She hasn't really figured out what's happening on that side with a ghoul in her face, so she's going to hulk smash it. She kicks its knee and brings her hammer down on its head so hard it stops moving beneath the murky water. DM: Seirixori comes to at the mouth of the cave, in Ryleigh's strong arms. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Uuuh, hi. Thanks?" ----------- PM Felicia - Seirixori: "You know, the normal. I hit someone, they didn't like it, did something weird and I fell, unable to move, face-first into the water." She shrugs, "Strangely enough a human pulled me to safety." She jokes nodding to Ryleigh. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "You're one of our best fighters. Those creatures were slippery and disgusting. Don't forget you've single-handedly saved us once before" Ravaphine says to Seirixori while offering her a smile PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia chuckles. "We need to get you some tougher skin perhaps." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Do any of us have a blanket or something to wrap the body in?" PM DM: It's pretty much just rocks down here. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori clears her throat, uncomfortable now, "Right." PM DM: Gunnloda chuckles a little. "Well I'm glad you're safe now. And thanks to Ryleigh for her quick action." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh waves off the thanks as if saving someone is just normal behavior. Session 23 PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh's temper is flaring quickly, her eyes flash with anger and when she speaks her voice sounds as if its joined by many others, "I will not ask again, you will fetch Hux or you will feel my wrath!"(edited) PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori flicks her hand a little and gets the ground to rumble a little. PM DM: The voice sounds a little shaken like he's posturing now. "Yeah? Oh... I'll get Hux. Then you'll be in real trouble." PM Alex - Nolanos: "Finally," Nolanos mutters. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "That was fun." PM DM: Zunis: "There is another gate around the side." PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori looks at Zunis, "You... couldn't have told us that sooner?" PM DM: Zunis: "It's a long walk." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Sorry everyone" Ravaphine apologizes while staring at the ground PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "Great job on catching on so quickly Seirixori." PM DM: Gunnloda puts her hand on Ravaphine's arm in consolation. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori gives a casual salute, "Sure thing." Session 29 PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh clears her throat, uncomfortable. "Puzzles, great." PM Seirixori: "I mean... you can make sure I don't die while they figure it out." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "alright then, lets go." She heads downstairs to the teleporter. PM Seirixori: "Right so," Seirixori grips Poni and motions to the components. "So I figured we could piece that together as much as we can and see how far along we are. But this asshole," she waves Poni around just to piss him off, "said a wizard or something would help. But also puzzles. So Rav could finish it but we can at least get a head start." She clears her throat, now nervous. "Also I was thinking of going to scout out the next component. Alone." PM Alex - Nolanos: "Wait what? Alone?" PM DM: Poni: "Oh yes, Candy Cane... take me in there alone so you can die and I can be trapped elsewhere forever. That sounds brilliant." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Yer mad! Ye could be killed!" PM Seirixori: "That's why I said, alone. If I get into any serious trouble I can just teleport right back without having to worry about making sure we're all touching." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "I don't know, Seir. Someone should go with you, other than Poni. Maybe not all of us but at least one of us...." PM Alex - Nolanos: "I'm with Ryleigh. I get how a huge group slows things down, but going alone just flat out isn't safe." PM Seirixori: "Besides, we kind of make a mess of shit every time we go in without knowing what we're doing..." She sighs at Ryleigh's suggestion, "That's why I suggested maybe you watch out for me, because you could just jump through if something bad happens and you'd be right there." PM Seirixori: "I was just going to scout around, just to see if there's anything we need to know before going tomorrow." She mutters. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh sighs and rubs her temples, "alright, I'll agree to this against my better judgement. You're right, I'll be able to see if there's trouble - but Seir - first sign of trouble, I'm coming in or you better get out."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seirixori sighs in relief, "Thank you." She turns to Nolanos, "You'll try to put the components together? As much as we can?" Session 31 PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks at everyone, "we can't really enjoy dinner until its all out in the open. We almost died back there, but what were we doing there anyway? Seir came back bloodied and tired. What were you thinking going in there you three?" She looks pointedly at Nolanos, Rav, and Urrak. ------------- Ravaphine: "Ryleigh. You've been awfully quiet over there with your roast"(edited) PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks at Ravaphine and moves to sit next to her, "I'm just enjoying listening to all of your conversation." She then leans around her to talk to Seir, "however, I do have a question....Seir, did I hear correctly...you said 'when you talk to Takara'?" PM Seirixori: "Yes...?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "Like she actually manifests before you? You have actual conversation with her - like us - right now?" PM Seirixori: "Yeah... I mean she was a halfling once, but she changed to her normal look after I was upset about something." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks intrigued and lets out a low whistle, "that's incredible! You've had actual conversation with your god! Wow." PM Seirixori: "Oh, no. She's not mine. Mielikki is.. well sort of. She says a lot less than Takara though." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "She talks t' what now? Did ye say gods?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "So you talk to more than one, regularly? But how?" PM Seirixori: "Um, yes? I... I don't know? They're just sort of... there." She shrugs, and kind of withdraws into herself, the attention making her nervous and she scratches a little at the base of her throat, "Mielikki... uh saved me. So she sometimes sits with me in her forest when I want to get away from the others. Takara's just... weird." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh picks up on Seir's discomfort and gets up to put a hand on her shoulder, "Seir, its unusual for the gods to speak directly with someone. They must favor you." She smiles gently, "I must admit, I'm jealous. But if you ever want to talk about it further - I'd love to hear more." PM Seirixori: "Gunnloda told me it wasn't exactly normal, but I kind of forgot. I'm nothing special," she mumbles. "I'd rather they didn't leave a mark if they 'favored' me."(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda half-chuckles and squeezes Seir's hand. "You're pretty special." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Her smile falters and she says determinedly, "No, Seir. Don't let the world deceive you, you are special." Ryleigh then sighs like the topic has gotten to heavy for the mood. She takes a few steps back, "I think I need some air" and goes to stand by the door. PM Seirixori: Seir blushes from their comments, but frowns at Ryleigh's departure, "I... did I say something wrong?" she asks Gunnloda. PM DM: Gunnloda: "I don't think so. Are you feeling better?" ------------- PM Seirixori: "Oh! uh... maybe later." She turns to Ryleigh, "Are... are you ok? I didn't say anything wrong to make you leave did I?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks confused, "it wasn't you or anything you said. I hate the way you've been treated. I hate the way the world sees you." Ryleigh grits her teeth, "the way they see your kind." PM Seirixori: "Oh." Seirixori blinks, "That's..." she blinks back tears and shakes her head at the sudden rush of feelings, "...thanks." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh waits until she's looking into Seir's eyes, "don't measure your self worth by their judgement, they're the ones who are wrong - not you." She places a hand on Seirixori's shoulder and sits down. PM Seirixori: She just nods, stunned for a few moments, "That's... I'll try." is all she can manage to get out. PM Seirixori: Seirixori stands quickly, "I'll... I'll be right back," she leans down and gives Gunnloda a kiss on the forehead before taking off. Session 32 PM DM: Cae's eye twitches a little, like she was going to give Ryleigh a look but turns to Usan. "Captain, see that this one is put in the cell. I'll return shortly." PM DM: Cae walks out, her cloak flashing out behind her. Usan jerks his head to Ryleigh. "Come on then. You heard her." PM Ravaphine: "Ryleigh, what's going on? Why are you doing this" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh takes a deep breath, "I said I would do what needs to be done, but only if she were found guilty. She is clearly unarmed, there is no reason to jail her yet." She waits a moment then says, "I will escort her to where the trial will be held." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak yells from the back of the room "She's a magic user! What's she need arms fer?" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh gives Urrak a look and turns her attention back to Usan. PM DM: Tor takes a step forward. "Is there a problem, Asten?" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: *a soft raspberry sounds in the distance* PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks at Tor, "Law and order, Mirranite. We should hear testimony of the accusations against her. I will escort her to the jail IF we are not doing the trial here. Otherwise, does she not have the right to recount her side?" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh does take several steps forward, arms open, in a non-threatening way. PM Seirixori: "Ry- Ryleigh, please, just do it," Seir's voice is hoarse, "It doesn't matter, it... it just doesn't matter." PM DM: Usan: "Lady Moonstream gave an order. It will be done." PM Ravaphine: "Stay strong, Seir. Don't give up, please. We'll fix this." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh grits her teeth, "Alright, I don't want any trouble. I just wanted to ensure her rights won't be forgotten because of Lady Moonstream's emotions for her daughter." She moves next to Seir and starts towards the direction of the jail. PM Seirixori: "I'm sorry," Seir says, looking up for the first time, but in Gunnloda's direction. PM DM: She's still sitting at the end of the table, watching. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak just stares. She mumbles something to Malica, and folds her arms on the table again. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh almost places a hand on Seir's shoulder, then stops, "Serixori, would you please come with me to the jail to await trial? I do not wish to take you by force." PM Seirixori: "I was just trying to help," she whispers, and then nods, going with Ryleigh. PM DM: So you two head out of the room PM DM: Usan follows after looking at Tor and jerking his head towards the rest of you. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PM DM: Once out of the room, you go left to the side of the mansion nobody's explored yet. There's two cells in one of the open spaces there, the doors shut but unlocked. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks over to the cell door and opens it, gesturing for Seirixori to walk in, "I don't know how you landed yourself here Seirixori" and shakes her head. PM DM: Usan follows, but he watches from the doorway. PM Seirixori: "The ring. Please, just... get someone to check it." She walks in and just sits on the floor, staring at her hands. PM Ryleigh: "The ring? Misha's? What about it?" Ryleigh whispers and she makes a show of locking the cell. PM Seirixori: "I tried to pull it off, that's what...," she sighs, "I tried to take it off and she screamed, like it hurt her." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh nods her head so Seir knows she understands what needs to be done, "I can't promise anything, but I'll do everything I can to help Seir. Just think about how you could have done this differently...try and learn from this, won't you?" PM Seirixori: "That's why I came back. I... I know I messed up, I know. If..." she wipes the tears that start streaming down her face, "If they make me leave or..." she pulls out a couple notes from a pocket. "Can you give these to them. One's... one's for all of you the other..." she trails off, one clearly has Gunnloda's name on it. "I wrote them when I thought I was going to leave but I guess it's still the same." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh goes to take the paper but hesitates and turns to Usan, "may I? it's just letters to her friends?"(edited) PM DM: He frowns, but nods. PM Ryleigh: She takes the papers, "I'll do what I can, Seir." Ryleigh sighs then says, "but I am so disappointed in you. You've put your life at risk, and you should learn to value it more for those who care for you." She starts walking to the door.(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir nods and just fidgets with the ring on her hand, ignoring the tears still on her face. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks back towards the others. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PM Ryleigh: "Seirixori said that she went to your daughter's because she believed her to be under a curse. I am not excusing her actions, because they were wrong, especially after you graciously invited us into your home." Ryleigh steps closer, "We were all unaware of her actions, however, we all believe that she did not intentionally mean to hurt your daughter." She looks at Eloise, "when I pulled your daughter from that place she was in a sort of trance. Has she been acting abnormally?"(edited) PM DM: Eloise: "Of course she has. What has been normal today?" PM Ryleigh: "But what if it isn't about today? What if its bigger than that. what if he comes for her?" She squeezes her eyes shut and then looks at the Moonstreams, "Eloise, Cae...have you asked her about him? because we took her and he may want her back. I believe Seirixori was thinking that too." PM DM: Eloise looks at Cae who frowns. Gunnloda finally stands and approaches. "If... there's something wrong with it, I can call Kendall back to look. None of us wants Misha to be hurt. Let us help her. Please?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PM Seirixori: Seir walks to the fountain, sitting at it and staring at the water. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Well that was...somethin'." She places her hands on her hips. "Is everyone alright? At least as much as they can be?"(edited) PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks up at the stars, "it's late, everyone should try to get some sleep." She walks over to Seirixori, "you should too." PM Ryleigh: After telling everyone to get some sleep, she says nothing more, but instead walks over to where Kendall and Gunnloda are. Session 33 PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh steps back from the party.(edited) PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Are ye not comin' with us, Ryleigh?" PM Ravaphine: "Ryleigh, where are you going?" PM Ryleigh: "Since Cae is going, she can be your additional muscle. I need to take care of something. If you guys are still in the portal when I return, I will jump in." PM Seirixori: "But..." Seir whispers, tense because shes pretty sure she just lost whatever buffer she had. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak puts a hand on Seir's shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll be back." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks at Seir with concern, "It's going to be fine, I promise. I'll be back in no time." PM Seirixori: "Okay," she says quietly and walks in after Nolanos and Ravaphine. Seiryleigh It's Day 8, about 5:30- 6. Seir's playing Sad Flute Music ™ in the grove that catches Ryleigh's ear as she leaves the Cask, still tightening her armor's straps and reattaching Dawnbringer to her side. 3:59 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh continues to walk in the direction of the sad flute music, curious about who's playing it. PM Seirixori: Seir's sitting in the Citrus Grove, near the entrance, leaning against a tree. The top of her leather armor is down, hanging from her waist, a kind of holey tank top hanging off her shoulders. Her eyes are closed as she continues playing her Sad Flute Music. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh spots her and her brows furrow. She walks over to where Seir is and sits down, waiting for her to finish the song.(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir tenses and stops playing, she lowers the flute and clears her throat, her face a little red, "...hey..." PM Ryleigh: "i didn't mean to interrupt. I just heard music and followed its sound." Ryleigh points at the brand, "why were you marked?" PM Seirixori: Seir looks down, almost like she forgot it was there, "Oh, I don't... I don't actually know." She shrugs, "It was... after... I was close to dying, I think, it's all kind of muddled, and Mielikki... she healed me and that's what was left behind." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh stays silent for a moment, "I wanted to talk to you. About last night. If that's alright?" PM Seirixori: She twists the flute in her hands and nods, "...I'm a little surprised no one else has yet." PM Ryleigh: "I guess, I want to know why. What was your reasoning, what were you thinking when you forcibly entered Lady Misha's room?"(edited) PM Seirixori: "I didn't force my way into her room." Seir growls, more at the accusation than Ryleigh herself, "I was... we were... talking about... the... the rings." Seir clenches her hand, "I just, I..." She groans, it shouldn't be this hard to explain, "It wasn't my intention, to do anything more than ask, and I wanted to make sure this time, unlike with Hux where I wasn't sure but I dragged you all along with me and we all could have been arrested, or something." Seirixori shrugs, "I didn't know if it was the ring, or a spell, or... actually true. But I asked her a few things and they didn't make sense and then she freaked when I asked for the ring...." Seir sighs, "I know I... I shouldn't have done what I did. But I... I wasn't thinking... and I..." she sniffs, "I messed up everything." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh nods and sighs, "I don't think you've messed up everything, but you definitely messed up." She waits a few moments then continues, "I want you to understand the magnitude of what you did. You assaulted someone from a royal family. I've been punished for less.." Ryleigh unconsciously rubs her shoulder, "you're fortunate that they didn't execute you." PM Seirixori: Seir laughs harshly, "Oh, no. It was definitely everything." Seir tilts her head, "Do you know where I'm from?" PM Ryleigh: "no, I just know you aren't from here." PM Seirixori: "Do you know anything about Ardabeh, how... how unwelcome it is for someone like me?" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh raises an eyebrow in question, "it sounds a lot like Falberk, the city I'm from." PM Seirixori: Seir hums, "This," she points to her broken horn, "this is because kids can be cruel, as well as their parents who decide to join them." She chuckles, "I was... forced to live in a forest with a bunch of people who don't want me there, who don't want to teach me what their goddess requested. My entire 'family' was killed, my mother taken, and I haven't found out why." Seir sighs, "So in a way, yes, I have messed up everything, because I let down the woman I... she left and I don't know if she wants to see me again. I made it so I can't come back here, I don't know if I'll see any of you again. And Stool..." she laughs through tears, "The Moonstreams might not know this, but killing me? Killing me would be a mercy." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh places a hand on Seirixori's shoulder, "I..am so sorry, Seir. This world is trying to break you because you're different, if you let them do it, then things will stay the same." Her voices changes from soothing to commanding, "There will never be change, there will never be progress, there will never be equality." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "I know life can be hard. I also know the hurt that accompanies the loss of loved ones. Gunnloda cares for you, that's clear, wherever there is love - there is always hope." PM Seirixori: Seir snorts, chuckling a little, joking "Read that somewhere?" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles, a real one, "no, I feel it..here" and she points to her heart. She keeps her smile in place but continues, "You made a mistake, but it does not define you." Ryleigh looks away from you, "mistakes have the power to turn you into something better than you were before. Seir, you've been given great power, but the price of greatness is responsibility. I believe that if the drive behind one's actions is the thought for another, then it is never meaningless - you had Lady Misha's best interest at heart but you used your powers irresponsibly. As long as you learn from this, then you haven't messed up everything."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir just nods, not used to...whatever kind of talk this is. "We'll see..." She chews on her lip, "Hey will... will they let you talk to Eloise at all?" PM Ryleigh: "Yes, I spoke with her earlier, when the rest of you went to get the component. Why do you ask?"(edited) PM Seirixori: "I... I don't think I can take Stool with me. I don't know enough about myconids to make sure they stay safe." Seir sighs, "I asked before but she said they don't have any books here about them and now I can't go to where there are books... I was... I just want to make sure they have a safe place and that someone... someone they know keeps them company. Gunnloda was but..." Seir shrugs, "And then Kendall said something about the Bastion but I don't know what that is either..." She rolls her eyes, "I just want them to be okay... when we're... I'm gone." PM Ryleigh: "Have you ever considered that your actions from now until the arch is completed may have some impact on Eloise's decision?" Ryleigh purses her lips in thought, "I may be going to Riverrun to research Lady Cae's problem, while I'm there I can do additional research on myconids, but only under 1 condition - you stop wallowing and try to make amends - with everyone."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seirixori snorts, "Sure... I'm allowed to wallow for a little bit." Seir mumbles. "Thanks..." she puts her flute away and stands, "Hey, you missed out on some dinosaurs, want to see?" She grins.(edited) PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh stands also but the seriousness doesn't leave her face and there's worry in her voice, "Seir, please...just try to think about what you've learned through all of this..." She realizes the conversation is over because Seir is using deflection tactics, "sure, I'd love to see the dinosaurs."(edited) PM Seirixori: "More than you know." Seir mumbles before she tilts her head and shifts into the deinonychus she made friends with. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh jumps back in shock and burst into laughter, "it looks like a small, distant cousin of Nolanos." Once she's stopped laughing, she walks forward and pats Seir's head and whispers, "everything will work itself out eventually." Session 34 Day 8, Wedan 12 Jaqmont 3Y53 , 6:30 pm The sun's still hanging in the sky somewhere to the west. The woman guarding the mansion's doors is still on watch, though instead of staring stupidly into space, she's on edge watching an actual fucking dinosaur play in the fountain. Only the fact that the Asten paladin is standing there, completely at ease, prevents her from running inside in a panic. Nolanos is deep in his work at the forge, completely not paying attention to anyone, and Rav and Urrak have been MIA for the last couple hours except for those who have seen them. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh is chuckling lightly as Seirixori plays in the fountain, and finally says, "Seir, I think we should go find the others." PM Seirixori: Seir turns quickly, her tail hitting the water and she shifts back into her normal self, watching as the water sails towards Ryleigh, "I suppose we should." PM Ryleigh: It hits Ryleigh's armor and she casually brushes it off, "Sorry to ruin all of your fun." She smiles as she starts walking towards the cast. PM Seirixori: "At least no one tried to shoot me." PM DM: The Cask is still uncharacteristically empty. There's a handful of commoners from... wherever they're from sitting, drinking, sleeping. The kitchen's empty. PM DM: Brimeia appears in the town square as Ryleigh and Seir are headed inside. PM Seirixori: "Well, I know what Nolanos is doing, where did everyone else go?" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh unconsciously looks at the stairs that lead to the rooms, then focuses back on Seir "Why don't you go check on Stool? I think Urrak might be upstairs, I'll grab her." PM Seirixori: Seir looks at Ryleigh, confused, "Can I not just stay here?" PM Seirixori: "I mean, I am perfectly capable of walking up the stairs, too." PM Ryleigh: "I mean you can stay here, you could come upstairs but..." Ryleigh hesitates and then clears her throat, "she's not alone, in her room." PM Seirixori: Seir stares at Ryleigh again, and then starts laughing, "Ryleigh... I lived with a bunch of nomadic outcasts for sixteen years." Seir chuckles and heads up the stairs. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh jogs after her, "NO! wait, Seir." PM Seirixori: Seir's still laughing but she stops at the top, and turns, "Despite what people may believe from last night, I don't normally go barging into people's rooms, there's this thing called knocking. Even I know that." She leans against the stairs railing, "So, what exactly are you stopping me from seeing?"(edited) PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh sighs, "I'm not stopping you from seeing anything. I'm actually stopping you from ruining a surprise that involves Urrak. So please, just come back downstairs?" PM Seirixori: Seir rolls her eyes and waits a good five seconds before she makes her way down, "Whatever you say, can't even go up the stairs anymore," she mutters to herself and flops down at one of the tables, crossing her arms like the big pouty baby child she is. --------------- PM Seirixori: Seir just rolls her eyes and lets Rav handle it, walking back out, "Think it's a bad idea to go to Poni's?" She asks Ryleigh. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh sighs, "no, I think we should - come on." And starts off down the street to Poni's PM Ryleigh: As Ryleigh walks she notices a change in Seir, "have you been drinking?" PM Seirixori: Seir shrugs, "Maybe. You gave them to us, didn't you?" PM Ryleigh: "I did but I also brought out water for those of us who don't drink..." she laughs a little. PM Seirixori: "The last time I had a drink I told Gunnloda she was pretty." Seir shrugs again. PM Ryleigh: "So I take it you don't drink often?" PM Seirixori: "That was also the first time I had a drink." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh nods, "I don't drink and I've never been drunk, although I will have a few sips of wine out of politeness at a gathering." PM DM: You two do eventually get to Poni's PM DM: Poni's sitting on the floor in the middle of the basement. "With as often as you idiots drop me, you should probably get me some padding before the last crystal breaks." PM Seirixori: "You are talking to the wrong person about that, asshole." PM Seirixori: "I do not recommend Ale, it's gross." Seir fidgets with the disc, "Think it's a terrible idea to find Gunnloda?" PM Ryleigh: "I mean, you a little tipsy, maybe now isn't the best time. Of course, liquid courage isn't that bad of thing. I don't know Seir, do you feel like if you found her you'd say something you'd regret?" PM Seirixori: "I regret nearly everything that happened after dinner. I regret giving her back the ring she gave me, because I didn't think I deserved it. However," She looks up at the hole in the floor above them, "If those people are here for more than just this asshole... I'll regret not talking to her at least one more time, even if I say something stupid. Which, to be honest, is something that will happen whether I'm tipsy or not." PM DM: Poni: "Wait, what people?" PM Seirixori: Seir grins and picks up Poni, "Oh, people I'm sure you'll love." PM Ryleigh: "The Spellguards just arrived." Ryleigh responds to Poni, "Well, let's see what Gunnloda is up to then?" PM DM: Poni: "SPELLGUARD? What the-- ugh." PM Seirixori: Seir nods and puts the disc up to Poni and hesitates, "It's fine, totally fine." Seir mutters to herself, pushing the button, but doesn't look up, a little afraid of what she might see. PM Ravaphine: Rav heads into Poni's basement and sees that the portal is fizzing to life PM Ravaphine: "Hey poni, your spellguard friends are here" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: After no response to her question, Urrak walks further into the basement, hoping not to be noticed(edited) PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks up at the others, eyeing Urrak, then responds, "We're checking on Gunnloda."(edited) PM DM: The portal shows a house, smallish and halfling in style, but it's sized to be comfortable for a dwarf. In the center of the image is Gunnloda, wearing Sovereign Host robes with the evidence of many bits of food splattered and smeared across them. She's sitting on a chair at a table with Kendall. They're talking to each other, but you can't hear anything, and Kendall's squeezing her hand. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh squeezes Seir's shoulder. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: From her corner Urrak mutters a "Gunnloda..." under her breath PM DM: Gunnloda does look sad, maybe hurt, and Kendall looks like she's trying to comfort her. PM Ryleigh: "So, what do you think? Going in to talk to her?" PM Ravaphine: "Maybe we can all jump in at once" PM Seirixori: "I really don't think all of us going is going to help me..." PM Seirixori: she still hasn't looked up. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles over her shoulder at Rav, and pushes Seir through the portal. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak runs closer to the portal "Gods--damn it!" she looks through and sees the pair "Well shit." PM DM: You guys see the portal change to Seir and Ryleigh in a city. PM Seirixori: "No why--" She says, but she doesn't stop it PM Ravaphine: Rav shrugs and looks back at Urrak before walking into the portal PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak watches the elf go through the portal. For a moment she contemplates jumping in as well. But decides to head back to the Cask. PM Seirixori: Seir groans, "was coming with really necessary?" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles, "well, I got the feeling you weren't going in, the only way to get you here is if I gave you a little push" PM DM: There is, in fact, a half-orc selling meat on a stick up ahead. PM Ravaphine: Rav rubs her hands together and licks her lips. She walks up to the merchant. "Hello! May I have three sticks please?" PM DM: "Fifteen coppers." PM Ravaphine: Rav hands them the money PM DM: He starts pulling them off the grill and hands them over. PM Ravaphine: "Thank you!" Rav takes them and walks back to her friends, munching on whatever meatsnacks these are(edited) PM Ryleigh: "So should we try to find Gunnloda?" PM DM: You're really not quite sure what kind of meat it is, but there's a pleasant spice to it.(edited) PM Ravaphine: "We should. Let's apologize and get your girlfriend back" PM Seirixori: "Give me a second." Seir grumbles, dusting herself off and shifts into a Mastiff. she starts sniffing around.(edited) PM DM: You smell people? You'd need to be on a path they took recently to catch the scent. And... I'd say you'd need to know what scent you're looking for but I guess I can give you that one. lol PM Ravaphine: "These are delicious. Want one?" she offers a skewer to Ryleigh PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh takes it and sniffs, "what is it?" PM Ravaphine: "Dinner" she smiles PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh hesitates and takes a bite of the mystery meat. PM Ravaphine: They follow Seir in dog form PM DM: I mean... it's better than anything you've eaten since Gunnloda left? PM Ryleigh: Seeing Seirixori not really going anywhere, Ryleigh approaches approaches a townsperson, "excuse me, have you seen a halfling or dwarf wearing Sovereign Host robes recently?" PM DM: Looking around, there are a lot of halflings walking around. Fewer dwarfs. The woman says, "If you're looking for the temple, it's up that way and take a right at the first fountain." PM Ryleigh: "Thank you." Ryleigh smiles at the woman and heads back to her companions, "the temple is this way, lets start there." She starts walking in the direction the woman pointed.(edited) PM Ravaphine: Rav follows PM Seirixori: Seir stays in her Mastiff form and follows right next to Ryleigh PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh offers doggie!Seir some of her meat stick. PM Seirixori: Seir sniffs it for a moment, then eats it. PM DM: You guys find the temple. It's big. Fancy. Marble. The whole thing. There's a lot of blue and gold and the big stylized H symbol that Gunnloda wears on her armor. PM DM: There are also nine different symbols that you can guess are probably representative of each of the gods that are part of the Host. PM Ravaphine: "Shall we? Do you think we should bring her flowers or something?" PM Ravaphine: Rav looks for a flower shoppe or something PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh just looks around, trying to see if she can see anything useful. PM DM: There are amazingly flowers for sale to one side. They're mostly just wildflowers, but they're pretty? PM Ravaphine: "I'll be right back" Rav goes to purchase a bouquet of flowers for Gunnloda PM Seirixori: Seir catches something and watches Ravaphine step away, she turns and takes off down the street towards what looks like a neighborhood. PM Ravaphine: Rav comes back with the flowers and notices Ryleigh by herself. "Uhh...where did she go?" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh points in the direction Seir went, "she took off over that way, I assume she found Gunnloda's scent." She motions for Ravaphine to follow. PM Ravaphine: They start jogging to catch up(edited) PM DM: Seir runs through the streets, ducking and weaving around people, almost knocking over a halfling or two until you find yourselves in a halfling neighborhood. She stops in front of a house that looks similar to the others, but it's just a little bigger, the doors are taller and wider. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh mutters rushed apologies to those Seirixori has mowed over but continues after her. PM Ravaphine: Rav follows up behind Seir PM Ravaphine: "Do you already know what you're gonna say to her" PM Seirixori: Seir shakes her head, the nods, and just, groans, lying down and covering her eyes with her paws. PM Ravaphine: "It's now or never! Look, I even got you flowers to give her" she shows Seir the bouquet PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh knocks on the door. PM DM: It takes a minute, but Kendall opens it, wearing her robes, but not the hat. The smell of freshly baked pies and breads pours out of the open door. She blinks and then tilts her head at you. "So soon?" PM Ryleigh: "Yeah, sorry to barge in but she's been so down..I just couldn't take the sad eyes anymore." Ryleigh chuckles lightly. PM Ravaphine: "Hi" rav says, shyly. "It smells wonderful in there" PM DM: Kendall leans over to look past you at the elf and dog in the street, then looks back and sighs. "I don't know if she's... come in. Watch your heads. Help yourself to some of the food. Kitchen's through there." She gestures to the right. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks over to Seirixori, "are you coming in or am I going to have to carry you in?" PM Seirixori: Seir groans and walks in, shifting back as she does, "I just.... I just want to say something and then We'll.... well I'll go if..."